The present invention generally relates to medical device connectivity. In particular, the present invention relates to systems, apparatus, and methods for adaptive, dynamic medical device interface connectivity.
Clinical environments often involve a variety of medical devices. In a clinical setting such as an intensive care unit (ICU), devices are brought to the bedside when needed and manually set up and configured by clinicians who may have to frequently connect and disconnect the device during normal operation. Thus, clinicians frequently fail to properly configure or set-up such devices.